Kontaktanzeigen In Witch's Weekly
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Was für Kontaktanzeigen würden die vershiedenen HP Charaktere wohl aufgeben?  Hier ist die Antwort.


Disclaimer: Alles von HP gehört JK Rowling...

**Kontaktanzeigen:**

**Voldemort:**

Dunkler Lord im besten Alter sucht hübsche schwarzhaarige Hexe für gemeinsame Grausamkeiten. Pure-bloods bevorzugt. Wenn du Schlangen magst, auf die Dunklen Künste und Totenköpfe stehst und nichts gegen lange schwarze Roben mit weißen Masken einzuwenden hat, dann schick eine Eule an: LV-666

**Lucius Malfoy:**

Blonder, gut aussehender Death Eater sucht eine heißblütige Geliebte für kalte Winternächte. Nur pure-bloods. Haar- und Augenfarbe egal, Hauptsache schön und diskret. Bei Interesse, Eule an: LM-69

**Bellatrix Lestrange:**

Verrückte Death Eaterin sucht einen jungen (pure-blood) Gespielen. Sollte nichts gegen Gewalt und Experimente einzuwenden haben. Eule an: BL-666-13

**Severus Snape:**

Zurückgezogener Potions Master sucht einfühlsame Gefährtin für gemeinsame Brau-Abende. In Falle von Interesse, bitte eine Eule an: SS-333

**Sirius Black:**

Gut erzogener schwarzer Hund sucht nette Gryffindor Gefährtin zum gemeinsamen Gassi-Gehen und Stöckchen-Spielen. Eule an: SB-4514

**Remus Lupin:**

Einsamer Werwolf sucht Gefährtin zum Mond anheulen. Wenn du nichts gegen durchgemachte Vollmondnächte und Wolfhaare auf der Couch einzuwenden hast, dann melde dich doch bitte: RL-28

**James Potter:**

Eigentlich suche ich ja gar keinen, da ich glücklich verheiratet bin. Aber da ich tot bin, kannst du mir ja eh nicht antworten, also ist's ja auch wieder egal.

**Lily Potter:**

Das habe ich gelesen, James! Du hast grad noch die Kurve gekratzt!

**Dobby:**

Böser Dobby! Böser Dobby! Moment mal, ich bin ja ein freier Hauself! Also wenn du auch ein Socken-Fetischist bist, dann schau doch mal in der Küche von Hogwarts vorbei! Böser Dob- nein, das hatten wir schon, ich bin ja frei.

**Fenrir Greyback:**

Dunkelgrauer, eleganter und diabolischer Werwolf sucht gleichgesinnte Packgefährtin zwecks gemeinsamen Mondanheulens. Sollte nach Möglichkeit Kinder lieben – egal ob roh oder gut durchgebraten. Kontakt: FG-28

**Rodolphus Lestrange:**

Leicht unterdrückter Mann einer verrückten Death Eaterin (und selbst auch Death Eater) sucht Muggel zum Frust auslassen. Wenn du selbstmordgefährdet bist, dann melde dich! Glaub mir, so macht es viel mehr Spaß! (Mir jedenfalls). Eule an: RL-666-13

**Walden Macnair:**

Leicht sadistisch veranlagter Death Eater und nebenberuflicher Henker sucht Hexe zum gemeinsamen blutigem Töten. Eule an: WN-11.8.12.12

**Narcissa Malfoy:**

Hübsche, nicht allzu intelligente Death Eater Frau sucht jungen gutaussehenden Gespielen (pure-blood) zum Zeitvertreib. Bei Interesse, Eule an: NM-69

**Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew):**

Feige Ratte sucht Gefährtin zwecks gemeinsamen 'Kopf-in-den-Sand-stecken'. Sollte keine Silber Allergie haben und auch nichts gegen Death Eater einzuwenden haben. Eule an: PP-18.1.20

**Igor Karkaroff:**

Death Eater auf der Flucht sucht intelligente und geschickte Komplizin. Du solltest nichts dagegen zu haben in irgendwelchen Höhlen zu hausen und Hals über Kopf abzuhauen. Da mich eine Eule von dir sowieso nicht finden wird, hinterlasse einfach eine Nachricht bei dieser Zeitung, ich hole sie ab und ich antworte dir dann.

**Regulus Black:**

Vernachlässigter kleiner Bruder sucht große Schwester zu ausheulen. Ach Moment mal, ich bin ja tot! Oh Scheiße.

**Barty Crouch Jr.:**

Wenn ich noch eine Seele hätte, würde ich eine gutaussehende Nymphomanin suchen… aber das ist mir mittlerweile ja egal, kann ja eh nicht mehr richtig denken. Na ja, ist nicht viel verloren, konnte das ja noch nie. Antwort nicht nötig, da man in Azkaban ja eh keine Post, geschweige denn Besuch, bekommt.

**Albus Dumbledore:**

Netter älterer Herr sucht intelligenten Mann mittleren Alter für gemeinsame Diskussionen. Wenn du tierlieb bist und rot-und-gold magst, dann sende eine Eule an: AD-139

**Minerva McGonagall:**

Geschmeidige und gelenkige Katze im Besten Alter sucht abenteuerlustigen Kater zwecks gemeinsamer nächtlicher Streifzüge. Wenn du auch auf Katzenminze und Tartan-Wolldecken stehst, dann schreibe mir: MMG-31.20.

**Filius Flitwick:**

Netter kleiner Mann (aber nicht da, wo's drauf ankommt, Baby!) sucht Zauberspruch begeisterte Hexe für gemeinsame Abende vor prasselndem Kaminfeuer. Eule an: FF-123

**Cuthbert Binns:**

Langweiliger toter Professor für Geschichte der Magie sucht buchhungrige Geisterdame für gemeinsame Bibliotheksbesichtigungen. Eule an: CB-4514

**Rubeus Hagrid:**

Großer, leicht tollpatschige Halbgigant sucht ein großes Mädchen zum tanzen. Du solltest nichts gegen seltsame (und manchmal leicht gefährliche) Haustiere einzuwenden haben. Bei Interesse schicke bitter eine Eule (Oder eine Banshee, dass wär' auch mal was neues...) an: RH-297

**Rolanda Hooch:**

Unternehmenslustige Ex-Quidditchspielerin und Fluglehrerin sucht männlichen Flugpartner zwecks gemeinsamer Höhenflüge. Sollte nicht an Höhenangst leiden. Eule an: RH-6.12.22.

**Gilderoy Lockhard:**

Unglaublicher schöner, talentierter und perfekter Zauberer, sechsmaliger Gewinner des „Witch's Weekly Most Charming Smile Awards", sucht hübsche junge Hexe die ihn anbetet. GL-000

**Alastor Moody:**

Misstrauischer Ex-Auror sucht gute Hexe zum gemeinsamen Böse-Zauberer-Suchen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dich einigen Tests zu unterziehen (nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, man weiß ja nie, was sich die Death Eater noch so ausdenken), dann melde dich mit dem Kodenamen „Unternehmen Kontaktaufnahme" unter: AM-c.v.111

**Quirenius Quirrell:**

Schizophrener Professor sucht netten Spiegel, um sich besser mit seinem Hinterkopf unterhalten zu können. Eule an: QQ-4514

**Aurora Sinistra**

Attraktive Astrologie Professorin sucht Nachtmenschen für gemeinsame Sternstunden. Wenn du auch auf Sterne, Monde und Planeten stehst und ein großes Teleskop hast, dann sende eine Eule an: AS-191

**Horace Slughorn:**

Etwas beleibter und älterer aber gutmütiger Potions Master sucht intelligent junge Hexe zum gemeinsamen Zaubertrank brauen. Hexen mit guten Kontakten zu wichtigen Personen bevorzugt. Eule an: HS-61.20.

**Pomora Sprout:**

Gemütliche Kräuterhexe sucht Gefährten zum gemeinsamen in-Erde-herumwühlen. Du solltest wenn möglich nichts gegen teils gefährliche Pflanzen haben und keinen Putzfimmel haben. Bei Interesse schicke eine Eule an: PS-51.18.20.8

**Sibyll Trelawney:**

Da ich bereits alles in meiner Kristallkugel vorhergesehen habe, wäre ich Mr. N. Nostradamus sehr verbunden, wenn er sich nicht am nächsten Freitag, sondern erst am Samstag bei mir melden würde, denn sonst geht die Eule leider verloren. ST-369

**Dolores Jane Umbridge:**

Laut "Educational Decree Nr XXX" verfüge ich hiermit, dass solche Kontaktanzeigen gegen die neuen vom Ministerium gestellten Schulregeln sind. Jeder Verstoß wird zur Anzeige gebracht. DJU-29.10.38

**Firenze (Zentaur):**

Das Weltall – unendliche Weiten. Wenn du dich auch in der Unendlichkeit des Sternenhimmels verlieren willst und Pferdelieb bist, dann melde dich bei mir: F-48

**Argus Filch:**

Frustrierter Hausmeister sucht korrekte Gefährtin zwecks gemeinsamen Verfolgens der Regel-brechenden Schüler. Wenn du Katzen magst und nichts gegen Squibs hast, dann sende eine Eule an: AF-713

**Irma Pince:**

Korrekte Bibliothekarin sucht Buch-verliebten Gelehrten, für gemeinsame Leseabende. Eule an: IP-2.15.15.11.

**Poppy Pomfrey:**

Qualifizierte Medi-Hexe sucht sympathischen Zauberer mittleren Alters zwecks gemeinsamer Doktorspielchen. Eule an: PP-19


End file.
